First Light
by Shinn Asuka- Destiny's Warrior
Summary: Daybreak the morning after. Gintoki x Hijikata. Shounen-ai. No flamers please. Please read and review :3


**Title**: First Light  
**Fandom**: Gintama  
**Pairing**: Gintoki x Hijikata (shounen-ai)  
**Prompt**: "First sunlight after the darkness"  
**Rating**: T (if only because of the guy-love)  
**Disclaimers**: Gintama doesn't belong to me sadly - it belongs to Sorachi Hideaki, as much as I would like to own smexiness like Hijikata :D

Sakata Gintoki could not sleep.

It was not that he did not feel tired. Especially after the night he had just partaken in.

The samurai repositioned himself as he lay in his bed, resting on his side. The rustle of his sheets seeming much louder than usual in the quiet room. Next to him, his partner made a soft sound, shifting under the covers, nuzzling against him almost as if he were seeking the warmth of his silver-haired companion. Almost without thinking about it, Gintoki draped an arm over his lover, holding him close and listening to the sound of his quiet breathing, wishing that they could stay like this a little longer. However, the first cracks of dawn coming through his blinds told him otherwise.

"Oi…" Gintoki gently nudged the darker-haired samurai sleeping in his arms. "It's time to get up. Or you're going to be late."

There was a muffled response from his lover before sleep-clouded dark eyes appeared. "…S-Sakata? What time is it?"

"Too early for me to be awake," Gintoki joked, laughing a little. "However, you're the one that said you needed to leave at this time. The sun's coming up. And you have to be back at the barracks at first light, right?"

This was, after all, their little secret.

"I need a cigarette…" grumbled the other.

"First thing in the morning?" Gintoki rolled his eyes. "You're going to kill yourself one day, Toushiro. And it won't be engaging yourself in a stupid fight either."

Hijikata Toushiro snorted in response before he sat up, running his hand through his tousled hair before stretching with a yawn. Gintoki couldn't help but stare as the bed sheets slid off his lover's naked body. Even first thing in the morning, Hijikata was beautiful.

…if only he'd stop smoking.

"Thanks for last night." Hijikata said, as he slid out of the bed, looking for his uniform.

"It's fine," Gintoki waved a hand dismissively. "You looked like you needed some time out…" a grin spread across his face. "And some fun."

Hijikata snorted again, the corners of his lips turning up in a genuine smile. The Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi rarely smiled like that. Gintoki was

just a little more than proud that he could make such miracles happen.

"Another day…" Hijikata sighed, peering out of the window. "You actually going to find some work today, Gintoki?"

The silver-haired samurai chuckled. "Maybe. I have to be able to pay for the next issue of JUMP, right?"

This time it was Hijikata's turn to roll his eyes as he continued to dress himself, checking in the mirror to see if he looked presentable. "You should be glad that this uniform covers up any incriminating marks, Sakata."

"_I_ should be glad?" Gintoki chuckled. "I'm not the one that would have to explain where I got such lovenips from in the first place."

"Point taken," Hijikata slipped on his jacket before leaning over Gintoki and kissing him softly. "Try and do a little more than just sleeping and eating today, alright?"

"Only if you stay out of trouble." Gintoki grinned. "Will you be coming back tonight?"

"Depends if I can sneak out of the barracks again," Hijikata replied. "You're very eager."

"Of course," Gintoki continued to smirk at the Vice-Commander. "Anyone that has a chance to hit that nice ass of yours would be."

Hijikata's cheeks flushed red before he picked up Gintoki's pillow and whacked him over the head with it. "Pervert."

Gintoki laughed as he pulled the pillow down from his face, looking up just in time to see the door to his room close. A few moments later and he heard the front door shut. He sighed and lay back in his bed, arms above his head.

"He'll be back." Gintoki grinned to himself as he pulled out Hijikata's lighter and packet of cigarettes from where he had hidden them in his bedside drawer.

Even without these childish pranks, Hijikata Toushiro _always _came back.


End file.
